


Midoriya Izuku's Xiaolin Showdown

by Squish9



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aiba Manami | La Brava Has Issues, Aiba Manami | is a Good Friend, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Also by Technicality..., Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But Only by Technicality, Dojo Kanojo Cho is So Done, F/M, Fake Quirk, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Hatsume Mei Is Bad At Feelings, Human Disaster Hatsume Mei, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Protective Hatsume Mei, Shen Gong Wu, Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal is a Dork, Uraraka Ochako is Bad at Feelings, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Wuya is not a Good Friend, but she tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish9/pseuds/Squish9
Summary: After All Might tells him to give up, Midoriya Izuku is heartbroken... until he meets his new, really cool ghost friend, who's promised to help him gather a multiple Quirk-granting magical objects! She even responds to Izuku when he asks her questions, and doesn't insult him for simply existing! Well, she doesn't do it a lot, but it's still a 93% decrease in insults compared to everyone else in his life (bar his mother, of course)! Sure, she's a little suspicious, and she's obviously not telling him the whole story, but he's certain they'll warm up to each other.Meanwhile... the Heylin Witch Wuya didn't expect herself to be bested by Jack Spicer of all people, nor did she expect the 'Evil Boy Genius' to chuck both her and all the Shen Gong Wu into another dimension simply to be rid of it all. It was only made worse when she was trapped inside that accursed Puzzle Box once more. Just as she was settling in for another lovely eternity of imprisionment, this meek, pathetic green-haired teen managed to free her from her tomb, much to her surprise. She'd consistantly failed to take over the world in her dimension, but with this easily influenceable child's help, perhaps she'll have better luck ruling this one.
Relationships: Aiba Manami | La Brava & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Kurogiri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown), Pairing TBA
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Midoriya Izuku's Xiaolin Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first MHA crossover story. Xiaolin Showdown was a wonderful TV show from my childhood, and I've decided to combine two things I love to make something new and interesting. Rundown of show’s plot: Teenagers beat the shit out of each other over mystical objects that can be used to give people Quirk-like powers. Rundown of this Fanfiction plot: Local Cinnamon Roll gets himself some of these magical objects and starts beating the shit out others to continue collecting them because it’s almost like he has a Quirk when he uses those.
> 
> If you've not seen Xiaolin Showdown before, I beg you to watch this short little youtube clip here, it's simply a snippit of the show that demonstrates exactly what a 'Xiaolin Showdown' is, so you have a good idea of what this fic is gonna contain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2Ynjhm89l8
> 
> Also, obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Xiaolin Showdown, the rights to the characters presented below go towards their respective owners. Please keep your roving band of attack lawyers away from me.

**Midoriya Izuku's Xiaolin Showdown**

**Chapter 1**

### The (new) Journey of a Thousand Miles

_'Take a swan dive off the roof and pray you're born with a Quirk in the next life!'_

Stupid Kacchan…

He shouldn't say things like that, what if he actually listened one of these days? This was the first time Bakugo himself had suggested something like that, but to be honest, Izuku was expecting it. It was what the other bullies in school (read: everyone) had graduated to in terms of bullying. Apparently, being shoved into lockers and locked inside so he'd miss class and get detention had run its course on being funny.

Recently, suicide baiting was the name of the game, with points being given for how creative an individual could be with their threats. Honestly, Bakugo's was a pretty lame example. Take a swan dive off the roof? That's entry-level stuff, he was better than that.

He should've gone for throwing himself in front of a train while dressed up as All Might, or like… hanging himself off a bridge with a length of capture scarf (though Midoriya sincerely doubted anyone else in the school besides him knew what capture scarf was). Taking a swan dive just sounded so… light? Uninventive? Izuku wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Then again, Kacchan wasn't terribly original.

The blonde was smart, and quite powerful, but he tended to spout the same nonsense over and over again without changing it. He'd been screaming 'DIE' at things since he was six, and that habit showed no signs of letting up.

The teen winced as he shrugged, the fabric on his shirt rubbing up against the new burn mark he'd acquired for his collection, this time on his shoulder. Thankfully, this one probably wouldn't disfigure him much, if at all. His skin just felt really irritated from where he was burned through the fabric, he really wouldn't even call this a first-degree burn.

Thankfully, that meant no scarring. He already had enough of those littering his body, thank you very much, no need to add anymore. He'd be receiving more, of that he was certain, but that didn't mean he wanted any. His back was probably the worst off, as that was the main target bullies would attack whenever he tried to run away.

Lots of long, white lines rested upon his skin there from where Yubi would rake his fingernails through his flesh like a knife, plenty of burn marks (including that particularly bad one upon his other shoulder, as well as a rather distinguishable handprint on his ankle from where Kacchan grabbed him one time) and a few weird markings all over from the girl with acid spit. Chemical burns were never fun.

Those scars were just proof of Izuku's weakness, though. A real Hero would have avoided all those attacks, but Izuku was too pathetic to do anything like that. It's not like Izuku didn't try to get stronger in the past, he simply couldn't.

If you're getting bullied, it makes sense that one of the thing's you'd try to do is bulk up a bit so you can fight back, right? Well he'd tried that. Didn't work out.

Eat a big breakfast in the morning so he could have the energy necessary to bulk up? His near-daily punch to the gut made sure he vomited it all right back up, unless it was a weekend. Hell, even if it was a weekend he still might get bullied, assuming he left his house.

Trying to exercise more to develop muscles? All those wounds he accumulated would often get in the way of his schedule, especially when he'd be forced to rest and recuperate for a day or three, and by the time he recovered all that motivation would be thrown out the window.

He really was just a useless Deku. He'd spent nearly 10 years of his life constantly trying and failing to put any weight on his scrawny little skeleton body, and never succeeded.

Kacchan really was right to call him a Deku, wasn't he? Even All Might just told Izuku to 'be realistic', though he did compliment the teen when he pointed out that the Hero nearly dropped the sludge Villain mid-leap, and it was only due to Izuku catching the bottle before it flew away that he was still in All Might's custody.

_'Gotta say kid, that's a good eye you got on you. Though you know just as well as everyone else, you can't be a Hero without a Quirk. It's just too dangerous. I think you'd make an excellent police officer, perhaps even a detective one day with an eye like yours. It's good to have dreams but… keep them realistic, yeah? Now, I've got to take this Villain to the police station so…'_

Gods… why did All Might have to look like that? It really just made it all the worse, to be honest. He was literally skin and bones, he probably couldn't have looked any weaker if he tried to. That's what hurt though.

All Might, who appeared even weaker than Izuku's own scrawny self, told him to give up.

Just like everyone else.

Well… who else was he supposed to listen too? He'd always dreamed that one day he'd hear All Might tell the boy he could be a Hero, though who didn't, really? Izuku spent his entire life refusing to listen to quite literally everyone he'd ever met that said he couldn't be a hero… but how was he supposed to justify ignoring All Might?

_He was All Might!_

You couldn't. When All Might spoke, you listened. So, that's what Izuku decided to do.

…

Alright, now what?

This was harder than he thought! He'd never actually considered _not_ trying to be a Hero before, what else was there to do?

Maybe… maybe he shouldn't give up yet? Plenty of Heroes used Support Equipment, maybe if he got his hands on some he could level the playing field a bit? Oh, maybe he could build some? He had a few old notebooks from back in the day when he fantasized about that sort of thing, he should take a peek inside those again.

New goal in mind, Izuku put one foot forward and then promptly face planted into the ground when something heavy fell from the sky and smashed into his skull.

**CRACK**

Groaning from his new horisontal position upon the sidewalk, Izuku lifted his head up to look for whatever had smashed his dome, raising an eyebrow at the sight of some strange looking staff that rolled along ground a bit before coming to a stop against a nearby streetlight. It appeared to be about as tall as the teen himsef, was comprised mostly of wood with the exception of two bronze rings near the top of the stave, and above those there was a stylized carving of a monkey's head with a large, curled tail perked up behind it. His eyebrow threatened to fly off his skull a second later when an entire outfit suddenly fell from the sky as well, plopping unceremoniously on the ground next to him.

A pair of brown and gold boots, black pants and a similarly colored shirt, and a thick leather vest.

**CLUNK**

Looking to his left, the boy's mouth fell open as he saw what appeared to be a metallic backpack thunked down next to him, leaving a crack in the concrete sidewalk from the impact itself. The bag-thing was shaped like a triangle of sorts, and had a stylized face painted upon it in various greys, yellows, reds, and purples. Kind of looked like a mardi-gras mask, really.

It occurred to Izuku that he should probably move before anything else similarly heavy fell from the sky onto his head agai-

**THUNK**

Today really wasn't his day, huh? First he nearly suffocated, and now his skull may have just been cracked open by a… well he wasn't entirely sure what that thing was, looked to be some sort of wooden box with a bunch of intricate patterns carved upon it. Puzzle box, maybe.

The world really was unfair.

Izuku promptly blacked out.

###### 

"This plan of yours better work, Spicer. You do not want to disappoint me again." one Chase Young growled out, angrily crossing his arms as the so-called 'evil-boy-genius' tinkered with his device.

This normally wouldn't have angered the warlord, merely annoyed him, but the teen was unfortunately fiddling with his device in Chase's mountain fortress. How Spicer managed to convince the fallen dragon to allow this, he still wasn't sure.

Oh wait, he did remember. Spicer decided to actually make sense for once in his life, or at least enough sense to make Chase Young listen in.

###### 

**_Four Months Prior…_ **

_"Shut the fuck up, for once in your life, and listen!"_

_He promptly shut the fuck up._

_Not because he was actually obeying the redhead, but because he was quite frankly shocked into a stupor. Chase Young, Master of Evil, sworn enemy of Grandmaster Dashi, was just told to shut (the fuck) up._

_By Jack Spicer._

_Even his warrior cats had ceased their slow advance on the teenaged annoyance, maws gaping in surprise._

_"L-look, just, just hear me out. Fifteen minutes. We've both gotten nowhere with our plans, and that clearly isn't going to change unless we do something about it. And don't tell me 'it's just a matter of time', you've been spewing that garbage for the past four years, gone through scheme after scheme, and you're still on level one, just like me." The exasperated teen half sighed, half spat, nervously running a hand through his fire hydrant red hair._

_Chase was mere seconds away from telling his cats to finish that annoyance off once and for all… but the Warlord couldn't help but feel a miniscule amount of respect for his enemy/ally. Not many could talk down to him and not immediately cower away in sheer terror._

_But that amount of respect was very, very miniscule. He was still Jack Spicer. Still, he must've thought up some hair-brained scheme again and needed Chase's help. It didn't look like he even brought any Shen Gong Wu with him…_

_"… I'll give you five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't have my cats tear your limbs off. Start talking. Quickly." He demanded._

_Jack scowled, **scowled** , at Chase, and activated his signature Helibot, the twin propellers rocketing out of his pack as he flew up the massive stairs at the entrance of his lair up to the main plaza, the warlord's current location. He stayed hovering over the deep abyss off to the side though, not daring to get any closer._

_It was Chase's turn to scowl, Spicer did something half-way intelligent for once in his life. His jungle cats couldn't grab him if he hovered over the abyss, not without sacrificing themselves. Chase himself could easily leap over and grab the boy, but Jack wasn't worth the effort._

_"You hate Shen Gong Wu." The teen asked. No, no he didn't ask. It was more of a… declaration. A stated fact._

_One that was indeed true, for the most part. Chase Young didn't hate Shen Gong Wu, he just saw them as useless trinkets used by those who were unable to obtain true power. For the purpose of humoring Jack Spicer though, he'd agree to the statement. It was a sufficient summary of his feelings._

_"Your point, Spicer?" he growled back, wondering exactly where this was going. If Jack thought he could borrow any of the Wu Chase actually bothered to hold onto, he was dead wrong. The only Wu Chase kept were those that expedited his goals, or ones he'd prefer the Xiaolin Monks never got their hands on._

_"My point is that they're a hindrance!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air to accentuate his point. Chase cocked an eyebrow at Spicer. It wasn't that he disagreed with the teen, but to hear him say it… well he certainly didn't expect it._

_Spicer was weak._

_Chase wasn't even thinking that to be mean, it was just a statement of fact. Yes, he was superior to an average joe, and he'd gained a semi-decent physique after fighting so many battles over the years. That was just the problem though, he was semi-decent._

_Not average (compared to warriors, anyways) just somewhat decent. He didn't undergo rigorous physical training, he didn't have a connection to any elements, and he could hardly be considered a courageous or driven individual. He was dead-set on world domination, but attempted to take every shortcut possible on his route there._

_Spicer needed Wu to even be considered a contender in the fight of Heylin vs. Xiaolin._

_"Do you know what I was doing before Wuya barged into my life and started pestering me? I was plotting on which country I should invade first. Not how I was going to invade it, which one. I'd assembled a fighting force of robots I considered sufficient enough to start slowly taking over territory." He continued, eliciting another cocked eyebrow from the warlord. That was indeed new information._

_Then again, anything Spicer said should be taken with a grain of salt the size of a boulder._

_"My robots were perfect. Advanced armaments, bullet proof armor, superior targeting systems, AI more advanced than anything invented beforehand… and then four teenagers with magic fists come in and break it all. I dropped all my plans to start gathering Shen Gong Wu, and within a year, my army of robots had been entirely scrapped. It was all I could do to simply replace the ones I lost!" he continued complaining, his Helibot swirling about in the air as his frustrated movements threw off his flight's stability. Sighing, he calmed himself down as he readjusted those signature yellow goggles he wore atop his head._

_"Well I'm done with it. Those monks may be a match for a small squadron of my robots, but average people aren't. Once I take over some territory and get an actual factory up and running, I'll be able to pump out more than enough bots to stop even the monks, in the future…"_

_Chase's eyes narrowed. Spicer wasn't much of a threat to him, nor were his robots because he only ever seemed to have at max twenty-five of them at any one time, but if he could churn them out of a factory? That could potentially be a problem in the future._

_Chase could easily take on thousands of his robots without tiring, he wasn't concerned about that._

_But how many robots was Jack going to make? He relied on those things more than Chase was comfortable with, (he wasn't particularly fond of machines), but even the fallen dragon understood that he would tire out eventually. If Jack was ever in a position where he could throw a near-infinite amount of robots at Chase, well, he understood the potential threat therein._

_While individually weak, the law of averages applied. If hundreds of thousands of robots were taking swings at Chase, some of them were bound to land. Chase was strong, but Jack's robots were very, very heavy. A few lucky strikes to the back of the skull would take him out of commission._

_The warlord shuddered. He suddenly had an urge to go steal the Wushu Helmet from the Xiaolin Temple. That'd protect his skull._

_"My robot's AI operates on a hive-mind like system I've created. Unfortunately, that means they need a radio-signal to operate." He explained, pointing at his Helibot. This is my primary control unit here, but if I was able to actually gather land, I could build giant radio towers to transmit the signal much farther, which would allow me to field larger armies of robots."_

_Ah, so that's why he only seemed to be accompanied by a relatively small fighting force every time they met. He seemed to have more units around him whenever his jet was nearby, that must've had a control point in it as well._

_Chase filed that inside his mental cabinet. Jack was looking like a larger and larger threat with each passing second. Though… he was getting off topic. And his five minutes were nearly up. With a growl that made the redhead flinch away and instinctively cover his face, Chase cut him off._

_"Just… get to the point."_

_Sighing in relief that he hadn't been brutally murdered, Jack spat out the rest of his plot._

_"Like I said, I'm done with them. I was raring to go before these Shen Gong Wu came into my life, and it's been nothing but trouble since. Those Xiaolin losers have been using that Wu to thwart your plans too. My solution? Get rid of it. The Wu, I mean. All of it. With Wu out of the picture, I get my breathing room to rebuild my army, and you'd have a better shot at defeating the Monks."_

_He was about to point out that Shen Gong Wu wouldn't stop himself from ending the Monks, but Jack surprised him again by raising a hand and cutting the ancient evil off._

_"Before you say something stupid like 'Shen Gong Wu won't stop me from ending the Monks', ask yourself how many times Omi used say, I dunno, the Serpents Tail, or the Reversing Mirror to escape your clutches?"_

_Chase's jaw actually snapped shut at that. Spicer… had a point. He'd been fully ready to crack Omi's skull open with a well-placed chop several times in the past, only for the monk to pull out the Serpents Tail and literally phase right through the ground, away from Chase's wrath._

_Wu was troublesome. But without Wu… Chase's superior strength, skill, and wits could end the Xiaolin threat._

_Then he'd be able to focus on dealing with that cursed Bean, the witch Wuya, and if today's conversation implied anything, Jack Spicer._

_Even ants could kill a human, if enough of them swarmed. Chase didn't fancy allowing Jack the breathing room he wanted to build up a true robot army anymore. But… maybe he would hear the teen out._

_He agreed with his points._

###### 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, it's nearly done, and then I'll be out of your hair." Jack complained, before throwing himself back down into the strange device Chase had allowed the teen to construct in his sanctum.

Why had he allowed it to be constructed here? Because Spicer pointed out that his fortress was a hell of a lot more fortified than Jack's mansion, another piece of common sense the teen managed to spew out of his normally rambling mouth.

Chase spent a good month trying to discern through arcane rituals, hired detectives, and even stooped so low as to use a _Shen Gong Wu_ to see if Spicer was either an imposter or somehow affected with personality swapping magic of some sort.

All Chase discovered was that Spicer seemed perfectly fine and managed to come up with this plan of his own volition. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.

Currently, the 'evil boy genius' was putting the finishing touches on the massive radio antenna-like device Chase allowed the teen to construct atop his mountain. Spicer had made a device that detected the activation of Shen Gong Wu in the past and had first-hand data on exactly what frequency the magical artifacts emitted upon their awakening.

When one Shen Gong Wu activated, another would soon follow in a few days or months. The timeframe for activation wasn't set in stone, but it was consistent. Jack decided to skip the waiting process and speed things up. With his radio antenna, the evil boy genius planned to broadcast the same frequency that activated Shen Gong Wu released on an amplified signal.

In layman's terms, Jack planned on forcing all the Shen Gong Wu around the world to activate all at once.

Cracking his neck to lessen some of the tension, Chase begrudgingly adjusted the Shen Gong Wu he'd recently stolen from the Monks temple, the Golden Tiger Claws. Using this artifact would allow its wielder to transport themselves to any location they desired through portals. Combining that with Jack's new and improved Shen Gong Wu Detecto-bot™, which roughly displayed the real-time coordinates of any activated Shen Gong Wu, rather than just a flashing arrow that pointed in its general direction, it would be a tedious yet straight-forward process of teleporting to and snatching every single one.

"You can't do this!"

The warlord rolled his eyes and cast his steely gaze towards his prisoner, the Heylin witch Wuya. She had a tall yet slender figure, tan skin, emerald green eyes and brilliant red hair with three dark lines underneath each eye, like claw marks. While it looked like eyeliner, Chase understood that they were tattoos imbibed with ancient Heylin magic, like runes.

Unfortunately, due to her method of imprisonment, Chase Young now had similar markings underneath his own eyes as well. The Shen Gong Wu used to imprison her, the Sphere of Yun, trapped whoever it was pointed at in an unbreakable prison, and gave all the imprisoned individual's worldly possessions and powers to the one who imprisoned them.

Thus, if she had runes on her face, Chase now had runes on his face. Still, this wouldn't continue for much longer. He'd stolen nearly every Shen Gong Wu the Xiaolin Monks had in their possession when he was raiding their vault for the Tiger Claws, mostly as a bargaining chip.

He wouldn't be using them as such, after all, he planned to get rid of the meddlesome objects permanently, but the Monks didn't know that.

That idiot Grandmaster Dashi was still (technically) alive and kicking and he was the only one in history who'd ever devised a permanent method of imprisoning the Heylin Witch; his cursed puzzle boxes.

He'd left a note with the monks. All their Shen Gong Wu returned, in exchange for a new puzzle box. It was rather unfortunate that her old one had been destroyed by Jack at Wuya's personal request, but their relationship had decayed from partners to sworn enemies.

Come to think of it the warlord's own relationship with the troublesome witch had gone down a similar path, as she proved time and time again to be a backstabbing, double-dealing woman who only served herself.

When Chase stripped the witch of her powers, she was desperate to gather as much Shen Gong Wu as she could to regain her strength, often stealing Chase's supply to do so.

She'd soon be out of his hair forever, though.

Shen Gong Wu were occasionally useful, Chase admitted. That was all they were however, tools to be used. Everyone but him seemed to use them as crutches due to their inability to garner true power. Destroying the Shen Gong Wu was out of the question, but they couldn't just be kept in Chase's fortress for eternity, Spicer wouldn't allow him to hoard all that power.

Thus, they'd come to a compromise. Why not just… throw it somewhere else? Dashi hid them around the world hundreds of years ago, and Spicer planned on doing the exact same thing.

Rather than hiding them in their own world though… he was going to throw them into another one.

A parallel universe. A reality that was similar to their own, but entirely different as well. It was the perfect plan. The Monks wouldn't have the means to retrieve the artifacts without Spicer's aid, which he would never give, and Chase Young could finally crush them under his heel.

Of course, he'd have to do it quickly. Jack would probably throw his plans for world domination on the fast track as soon as he could direct his attention elsewhere, and now Chase was keen on making sure he never got too big for his britches.

As soon as the monks gave Chase a new Puzzle Box to imprison Wuya in as well, he'd throw the troublesome witch into the other dimension with all her precious Shen Gong Wu.

No one would be able to open that cursed box, Chase still wasn't quite certain how Jack himself managed to do so, the puzzle one had to solve to open it was supposed to be unfathomably difficult to ensure no one but Dashi himself could solve it.

It must've just been a stroke of luck. He fiddled around with it enough and somehow guessed the correct way to bend the box, or maybe someone was already halfway through opening it by the time Spicer got his pale hands upon it, and all he did was solve the last few steps.

In any case, the likelihood of anyone opening it again was miniscule. Plus, the box could end up literally anywhere once he chucked it through Jack's portal, for all he knew it'd wind up in a volcano. Maybe it'd end up in a city, and a car would run it over.

Did the dimension he was about to throw Wuya into have cars?

Either way, it wouldn't be his problem for much longer. Spicer seemed to be adding the finishing touches on his contraption, which meant they'd be in for a fight soon. The Monks weren't dumb, they'd figure out something was up.

Chase was prepared to fulfill his end of the bargain, though. He'd use his warrior cats to keep the monks occupied while he gathered all the Wu, and Jack would chuck them one by one into the other dimension at random.

Then, he'd throw Wuya in after.

Maybe their partnership could be extended for just a bit longer after this? Once he and Jack got rid of the Ying and Yang Yo-Yo's, there'd be no place for Chase to imprison Hannibal Roy Bean anymore.

Another dimension seemed like a suitable place to chuck the foul creature. Him and Wuya could cozy up together, and Chase could finally have some peace and quiet.

###### 

When Izuku came too, he was surprised to find the face of All Might staring down at him. He quite nearly had a panic attack, before he realized that All Might had already used up his Hero time for today. Plus, this All Might was rather… flat.

It was a poster.

Looking around, the green-haired teen found himself surrounded by All Might merchandise, posters, figurines, basically, if it _could_ be All Might-branded, it was.

Even the office chair was All Might yellow.

Who else would have so much All Might memorabilia around? Why, none other than Izuku Midoriya himself. This was his room.

Casting his gaze out the window beside him, Izuku realized that it was actually quite dark outside; the full moon's light just barly illuminating his sanctum. He drew a hand up the lethargically rub at his aching head, and was somewhat surprised to discover the presence of bandages wapped around his skull.

Looking over to his nightstand on the other side of his bed, Izuku could _just_ make out the writing upon the note placed there.

_Found you collapsed outside a few blocks from home, we WILL be talking about this tomorrow. Those weird clothes you bought, your walking stick, and that puzzle box are in your dresser, if you're hungry there's some leftovers you can heat up in the fridge. Make sure to wake me up if your head's not feeling good. XOXO — Mom._

Well, at least he wasn't waking up in the nurse's office at school again. Though, that might actually be preferable. The school nurse never called home to inform his mother of what happened to him, because that might spell trouble for the school itself.

Shaking his head (and ignoring the dizziness such an action caused) Izuku decided to ponder over this 'puzzle box' and 'weird clothes' his mother had mentioned.

Almost as fast as said puzzle box had crashed down atop his unfortunate noggin, the memories came rushing back. Well, one memory. Getting hit in the head by a weirdly carved walking stick, clothes falling from the sky, a backpack made of metal, and the puzzle box.

Sitting up, the teen winced slightly as the blood rushed from his head, before enough pumped back in to stabilize his darkening vision. A quick stretch later and he'd hopped off his yellow bedspread, trudging over towards the dresser.

True to her word, there was the puzzle box that had slammed into him, with what appeared to be a streak of dried blood wiped across it in one of the dresser drawers. Resting against the nearby wall was the monkey stick, it's ruby red eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

…

Holy shit were those eyes made of _actual_ rubies? He'd have to go to the police station later, someone was bound to be looking for that thing by now, it must be an antique or something.

Also true to form, those weird clothes she mentioned.

Izuku raised his eyebrow as he kicked the boots resting on the ground in front of his dresser, surprised to find that the gold inlays on the brown shoes were actually made of metal, though he doubted it was real gold. Probably just painted that way.

Shrugging off his school uniform to get changed into something more comfortable, the teen opened his dresser and came face to face with the rest of the outfit. Pitch black cargo pants, a dark yet thin long sleeved shirt, and a brown leather vest. Pulling out that particularly bulky article of clothing, Izuku realized it was a little more than just a vest. It was more like… a ballistic vest really, and felt similarly heavy.

Realization soon dawned upon the teen when he turned around to look at his bed, eyeing the metallic backpack he saw earlier hanging off his headboard from the X-shaped strap it was connected to.

This was a costume.

But… Izuku didn't recognize it. He spent hours upon hours watching TV and scouring the internet to watch videos of Heroes new and old alike, always making sure to document their costumes and such in his notebooks. Going outside to do anything ran the risk of running into one of his bullies, so he didn't like to do that. All that meant though, was that Izuku had _extensive_ knowledge on the subject of Hero costumes, and could probably name a particular Hero just from seeing a small part of their outfit.

But Izuku didn't know this one.

It was possible that it belonged to an Underground Hero of course, Heroes like that tended to have costumes that many would consider 'edgier' than a flashy daytime Hero, or in the case of one particular Hero that liked to utilize capture scarfs, hobo clothes.

There was always that possibility though… if this wasn't an Underground Hero's costume… this could be a Villain's outfit.

The very thought sent shivers down Izuku's spine, and he gently set the ballistic vest back down and stepped away slowly, acting as though it would turn into a snake and bite him.

He knew what to do, what he should do. Turn it into the police and let them sort it out. Hell, it could just be some homemade outfit that someone decided to make for fun, but a quick glance at the metallic backpack still hanging from his bed made him question that idea. It all seemed to be built with some semblance of quality, not something the average joe could easily create in their backyard.

The greenette shook his head.

Questions like that didn't matter, he just needed to go tell his mother the situation, explain that those things weren't actually his, and let the police take care of it. A backpack made of metal? That was unlikely in and of itself, it was probably a piece of support equipment. If it was indeed a Villains costume, that meant it was _illegal_ support equipment.

Izuku put a hand on his doorknob and began to turn it, casting a sidelong glance back over everything new in his room.

…

A real Villain's outfit, huh? Possibly an Underground Hero's…

Well… it wouldn't hurt to try it on, right? Not like anyone would know, and besides. He's always wanted to wear a professionally made costume before! No harm in just throwing it on and looking in the mirror!

The teen finished unbuttoning his school uniform and threw it off to the side of the room, stripping off his pants and kicking those away as well until he was just left in boxers. The moonlight glinted off his scarred torso and backside, highlighting all those injuries he'd accrued over 10 long years, though unlike most nights where Izuku would let his eyes wander over each and every scar, remembering just how he got them, the teen had a different goal in mind right now.

The black cargo pants were slid onto his frame, and to his surprise, fit pretty well. They were a bit baggy, whoever they were made for was certainly taller than Izuku but hey, scissors could easily fix that.

Argh, no. He couldn't take scissors to these pants, he had to turn them into the police later. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, Izuku grabbed the long-sleeved shirt and threw it over his head, taking a moment to roll up the sleeves a bit and tuck the shirt's hem into his pants. The teen was only slightly surprised to find that the shirt was indeed made of spandex, the fabric clinging to his body quite well, yet still with the potential to stretch out further. Whoever the shirt was made for certainly had a bigger build than Izuku himself, but they were close. It was almost like the outfit was simply a size too big, nothing he couldn't grow into or fill out.

The boy took a step to the side with the intention of getting a better look at himself in the mirror, only to stop as he felt something in his pocket jiggle around. Reaching inside, Izuku's fingers grabbed onto a strap of some kind, and he pulled it out. Turns out he'd grabbed onto a pair of goggles, and a very strange pair at that.

They were welding goggles, Izuku knew that much, but they were oddly stylized as well. The reinforced glass that made up the lens' were tinted yellow, and there was a large red spiral stained into them as well. A simple black elastic strap connected the lenses together.

He cocked an eyebrow at the odd eyewear. Usually, the whole idea of goggles was to prevent vision obstruction, not have that built in as a feature. With a shrug, Izuku quickly donned the object and placed them over his eyes, slightly surprised to find that the red spirals didn't appear all that visible from the inside. To the outside viewer, the spirals were plain as day but looking through the other side of the glass, it was barely visible.

Neat!

Izuku took the goggles off his eyes and moved them up to his forehead, pushing his messy mop of green hair up as he did so. Carding his fingers through the hair on the sides of his head as well, the teen made sure to brush all those random spikes out of the path of the strap for maximum comfort. As a final touch, he reached back into his dresser and pulled out the brown ballistic vest, sliding it over his shoulders and noting that it fit fairly well.

Finally taking that full step to the side, Izuku got a good look at himself in the mirror and was quite pleased by the sight. Cosplay was one of Izuku's secret passions, though the same could be said for a large population of the world nowadays.

When Heroism became a profession, suddenly all those 'fantasy characters' that people used to admire in video games and movies came to life. Cosplay was a pretty big part of the world nowadays, if you entered a clothing store and there wasn't a section dedicated to replica Hero costumes, there was probably something wrong with that particular location.

He gave his curls a few more tugs so they'd pop out _above_ the goggle's straps rather than just remain flattened by them, resulting in his typical hairstyle being slightly spiker, the majority of his curls now pointing upwards rather than… well any direction they wanted on that particular day.

Oh dear _lord…_

"I-I have sideburns!"

He had sideburns! He never knew he had sideburns! They weren't big at all, but there was a small strip of hair growing down the sides of his face by his ears. Who knew what other secrets resided under that rats nest atop his head?

Excited now, the teen was eager to add the final touches to his outfit. Izuku rushed over to his bed and grabbed the backpack and after fumbling it for a second or two (hey, it was kinda heavy) he managed to figure out how it worked. The golden X-shaped strap had a stylized buckle in the center, designed to look a bit like an angry ghost face of some sort. On the back of the buckle was a latch, pulling that down popped the whole thing open. Sliding the device over his shoulders, Midoriya tugged the straps a bit tighter so they wouldn't sag and popped the latch back into place. Another dash back towards the dresser and the teen grabbed the carved walking stick, whereupon he quickly glanced back into the mirror to admire himself.

He was lookin' good!

Assuming that 'angsty goth' was the look he was going for, anyways. He… pulled it off pretty well, actually. The freckles didn't really fit on his face anymore, but hey. Those were probably his sole interesting feature, so they weren't going anywhere. Maybe a little eyeliner would complete the look? Something to really sell the 'I can't stand authority figures' vibe he was rockin'.

Eh, something to fiddle with another time.

The teen struck a few poses in the mirror, waving around the monkey-headed staff like a weapon (though careful not to break anything in his room, he didn't want to have to explain broken glass away to his mother again). He attempted to spin the staff around in his hand like a baton, but only succeeded in slamming the butt-end of the stick against his chest, right against the stylized buckle keeping the metal pack upon his back.

Something clicked, quite literally, and Izuku dropped the staff in shock as two twin propeller blades shot out from atop the backpack, and two joysticks emerged from the bottom, jutting out near his waist. There were two red buttons on each of the joysticks, and it didn't take a genius to guess that pressing them would probably activate the propellers themselves.

While Izuku wasn't sure if the machine could actually fly, a spinning propeller blade was still dangerous. Definitely not something he wanted to do indoors. He should really just take the pack off and go tell his mother before he got hurt.

…

Or he could climb out his window, run up the fire escape, and test it out!

Glancing behind him in the mirror, Izuku realized there were two little clips on the main body of the pack itself, both in the shape of a small C. Looking between the monkey-headed staff and the clips, Izuku realized that even if those clips were not designed for that express purpose, it could still perform the task suitably well. The teen pushed the staff against the C's and it clicked into place, and after a few experimental tugs ensured the staff wasn't going to just fall out of place, he slammed the buckle on his chest once more with his hand.

The grin on Izuku's face grew as the propellers retracted back inside the pack, and he was so delighted that he wasn't even going to bother questioning how such large propeller blades even fit inside the relatively small device in the first place.

Probably modular technology, or something like that. Unimportant details! The teen ran over to his window and yanked it open, taking a single step outside before he remembered the one thing he'd not yet touched. He rushed back over to his dresser, snagged the puzzle box and shoved it inside one of his pockets, and then returned back to his window.

It was a relatively quick climb up to the top of his apartment's roof, something he'd done countless times in the past. He was on the third floor, so he only had to climb up three flights of the thin metal stairs before he reached the roof of his five-story apartment building.

Upon reaching his destination, Izuku rushed over to stand over the ledge he'd visited too many times in the past to count, looking down at the ground below without trepidation for once in his life. Obviously, he wasn't going to step off the edge and then activate the backpack, but he still liked to imagine that. It'd be like something out of a movie!

Giggling to himself, the teen took several steps away from his typical perch on the edge and walked back towards the center of the rooftop, surrounded only by rickety ventilation systems and rusted guard railings. Another tap to the buckle on his chest and the twin propeller blades once more ejected from the machine, slowly spinning around as the night air blew past them. His shaky hands rested on the two joysticks by him, and, without pressing the buttons on them, jiggled the sticks around a little.

Glancing behind him, he noticed that as the joysticks moved, so too did the propellers attached to his back. Moving up or down didn't seem to elicit any movement, so he was going to assume that when in flight, moving up or down must correlate to movement on the Z-axis.

…

Why would the propellers move when he touched the joysticks if the device couldn't actually grant it's user flight? That'd just be an unnecessary detail to add that would waste time, and served no purpose. The teen's heart rate increased slightly as his thumbs hovered over the buttons on the joysticks, trying to convince himself that this was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea.

But at the same time, _flight._

Flight wasn't something easy to achieve at all without a Quirk, only a few Heroes had the support equipment necessary to facilitate such an action because the devices necessary to attain sustainable flight both had to be big and bulky, in addition to requiring ridiculous amounts of power.

Power…

Ugh, what was Izuku even worried about? Even if this thing could fly, it was tiny. There was literally no way the device had batteries inside it large enough to sustain flight for any longer than like, two seconds.

He scoffed as he pressed the buttons down with his thumbs, ridiculing himself for even fantasizing about such a ridiculous notion.

Then, as Izuku usually does about fourteen times per day, screamed. This time though, it was less because someone slapped a hand on his shoulder unexpectedly and he was about to get decked in the face, but more because he was soaring up into the night sky.

The propellers suddenly roared to life and Izuku shot off the roof like a speeding bullet, only giving the boy but a moment to realize his mistake.

The backpack could fly. He was not the owner of the backpack, who probably custom made it for their specific body type, right down to their weight, much like the clothes Izuku was wearing. Izuku was scrawny and trying to fly a custom made flight pack for someone larger than him.

As he continued to ascend higher and higher into the sky, wind billowing past his face and ruffling his already messy hair, the teen realized he was yanking up on the joysticks in his terror, probably adding onto his already rapid acceleration.

Jerking the sticks downwards turned out to be a mistake, as all of a sudden his upwards momentum stopped and he started plummeting back down to earth.

Though he continued to scream, he maintained the presence of mind to pull back up on the controls, repeating the process of rapidly rising and then plummeting down to earth for a bit before he finally got a handle on things, succeeding in making himself hover in place.

The boy gulped down huge gasps of air, fighting the urge to wipe the boatloads of sweat trailing down his brow at that moment in time for fear of what would happen if he released the controls. The device was sensitive, incredibly so, and even the slightest movement of the joysticks would alter his trajectory.

Learning to pilot this thing would take a fair bit of time before he got a handle on it, that much he was sure of.

Wait, no. There'd be no learning to pilot the device, he wasn't keeping it. It wasn't his! He couldn't just… steal it! He had to turn it into the police station! Taking another deep breath of air, Izuku _gently_ pulled downwards on the joysticks, and the device slowly lowered him back down to the earth. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that his frantic jerking about in the sky had flung him a fair distance away from his apartment, which appeared to be several blocks away from his current location.

After a few deep breaths to calm his nerves (and the realization that the machine may be running out of charge and he could be seconds away from meeting the asphalt), Izuku steeled himse and tenderly pushed forwards on the controls and was subsequently delighted when he began to move towards the apartment building at a comfortable speed. As he traveled, izuku got to admire the streets below in an entirely new light.

He'd stood on plenty of ledges before, watching the cars drive by on streets, pedestrians going about their lives with a smile on their face, businessmen going to their jobs, all while debating the pros and cons of simply chucking himself off... yet now that he was soaring above the city with a new sense of power? With his own support equipment?

It was exhilarating.

Like he actually had a flight Quirk or something. It was… remarkable! Astonishing! He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he slowly descended back down upon his building's roof, only stumbling slightly when feet met ground. Izuku slammed his fist back down upon the buckle and watched in pure fascination as the blades simply folded in on themselves and neatly retracted back inside the metallic pack.

He actually flew.

The tiny little device on his back somehow generated enough power to not only lift him off the ground, but to sustain flight for the two minutes or so Izuku spent up in the air. Just how high could he go? How long could he stay in the air before he had to land and recharge? How _did_ he recharge the heli-pack anyways?

Ooh, heli-pack. That wasn't a bad name for it!

Argh, so many questions! And how did that monkey staff thing fit into it? Those hooks on the side of the pack must've been designed specifically for the stick, it fit perfectly into place when Izuku clicked in there, so it held some sort of significance. Was it purely for decorative purposes? Or did it have some sort of secret purpose as well?

If only there was an instruction manual…

_The puzzle box!_

Puzzle boxes had prizes inside, right? They normally did! What was inside the one he had in his pocket? Maybe there were instructions hidden inside the box! Taking the thing out of its confines, he absentmindedly fiddled with it as he thought about all the possibilities he now had, all the new things he needed to write down in his notebooks.

He had support equipment! He definitely needed to go online and search around the Underground Hero forums for information on the heli-pack he found, maybe one of the other users had more information on the device. There were people who spent their nights stalking alleyways from up high and watching hidden video camera feeds to spot Underground Heroes in action, maybe one of those people had information that he could use.

Izuku was more of a daytime-Hero type of person, he certainly liked and respected Underground Heroes, but he liked the idea of sending a message like All Might did. Recognizable face, recognizable style, recognizable everything. You saw All Might, you knew you were safe. Unless of course, you were a Villain. If you were a Villain and you saw All Might, you knew you fucked up.

Hrm… speaking of Villains, he should definitely check out some of those forums as well, and it'd probably be a good idea to fire up his VPN again and re-download all that software he used to hide his identity online, he could check the shadier forums out there populated by other criminals and Villains, poke their brains for some information on the stuff he found.

Of course, if the stuff he was wearing was indeed a Villain's outfit, and he tipped off the Villain he'd stolen it from by asking about it, that might not end well for him. Still, something to think about. Maybe the owner would post something on a forum about wanting it back, set up a finders fee? Something clicked in his hands, and Izuku looked down.

Upsettingly, Izuku couldn't budge the piece of the puzzle box he'd been manipulating a moment prior, it was being blocked by the corner of the box itself. He did, however, notice that several pieces of the puzzle were in new locations, a telltale sign that he'd moved things around. Izuku always did like puzzles, and he found that it was easier for him to perform some of them if he was multitasking. Puzzleboxes always had a fatal flaw about them too, if you just kept wiggling things about, you'd eventually find the solution assuming you were a stubborn bastard.

And Izuku was the definition of a stubborn bastard, if nothing else.

Twisting the whole thing around like a rubix cube, he was delighted to find that the previously immobile piece suddenly slotted to the side, freeing up several more segments for him to move around.

He was only slightly disappointed with the puzzle, truth be told. He'd never really found a puzzle box he'd not conquered before in the past, he went through a puzzle box phase at around age nine and solved every one he was given, but this one certainly wasn't the hardest he'd ever worked with.

Well, he'd solve every puzzle box he was given assuming he could finish it before Kacchan or another one of his bullies snatched it from his grasp and school and smashed it, of course. It was pretty funny when Yubi tried to solve one of them and only succeeded in tying his elongated fingers into an uncomfortable knot, though.

What was there to move now, though? He couldn't seem to… Ah-ha! There, on the underside of the box, a barely visible joint existed, connecting two heads of a dragon together. Izuku separated them with his thumbs and was satisfied to hear another click, and he once more rotated half the box around like a rubix cube.

There was still one unsolved piece though. The box was finally back in the correct position, he could clearly see where the 'lid' was that he'd have to open to claim his prize, but what was keeping it shut?

Well, if his mom taught him anything in life, it's that when something's not working, you applied good ole' percussive maintenance to it. Printers, cars, small children, nothing couldn't be fixed with a good whack or two!

Izuku threw the box on the ground.

With a final click, the box snapped open upon making contact with the concrete, sending it's contents tumbling out onto the roof. A decorative mask, it seemed, and not the instructions that he'd been hoping for.

Still he was upset that the mask went tumbling. Izuku prided himself on taking care of his toys, and he'd always cringe whenever he dropped his phone by accident. He simply didn't like damaging things.

"Argh, sorry, sorry. My bad…" he mumbled to no one in particular, rushing over to the mask and picking it up off the ground before brushing a few flecks of dirt off it's porcelain surface. To his relief, there were no scratch marks present.

It was circular in shape, with a thick red triangle on the forehead, and a white stripe underneath that. There was a black blob with two yellow eyes in the center, the same red spirals present on the goggles atop his forehead drawn there as well. There was a smaller red prism positioned between them in what he assumed to be a facsimile of a nose, and the rest of the mask underneath that was white.

"Well, kinda disappointing that there weren't any instructions in the box, but hey. When's life been nice to me, eh? Guess I'll just have to figure out the monkey stick on my own." he grumbled, only to startle out of his skin when he heard an otherworldly groan emanate from the mask.

"For the love of Dashi, do _not_ call it a Monkey Stick. Calling it a Spear was already stretching it…" an unknown voice complained, sounding rather hollow and scratchy, like a smoker. The voice was distinctly female, however.

There was only one reaction Izuku had to the sudden appearance of this new voice, however.

He screamed.

Though, perhaps screaming was insufficient to describe the guttural wail that erupted from Izuku's throat, it was something akin to the sound a thousand tortured souls would howl out before being erased from existence.

Falling flat on his ass, the frightened boy dropped the false face and backpedaled away, only becoming more and more horrified as he witnessed the mask suddenly float up off the ground, morphing itself an ethereal purple body out of literal thin air.

Several tendrils of purple 'hair' emerged from the sides of the mask, as the rest of the creature emerged, almost in the shape of a small sock puppet. It's transparent purple body had no legs, only a small wisp like a genie's tail at the end, though it did manifest two hand-like appendages without any fingers. The face itself appeared animated now as well, it's mouth of razor sharp teeth opened wide while it's sickening yellow eyes stared Izuku down.

"D-Did you just… call me a sock puppet?"

Man, he _really_ needed to get his mumbling habit under control.

"Ugh, nevermind that, what the hell are you wearing? The _one_ good thing I expected to come out of this was that I'd finally be free of that nincompoop Jack Spicer, yet here you are, dressed up as him." the ghost dramatically exclaimed, somehow managing to smack itself in the face with it's incorporeal hands. "Maybe this is my own personal hell…"

The terrified teen could only babble incoherently and panic internally (as well as externally) when the ghost suddenly floated towards him, getting right up in his face and staring the boy down. He'd have continued to inch away from the spirit, but he'd pressed himself up against a ventilation box.

"I _suppose_ you did free me from an eternity of imprisonment, which I would _normally_ applaud you for, but the last two people who saved me turned out to be a bumbling goth moron and a shopaholic, respectively. So why don't we try to start this off with some simple introductions before I declare you a lost cause. Firstly, my dear boy… your name?" it asked, circling itself around his head, despite the fact that he was smushed up against that ventilation box. The ghost simply phased right through it in order to complete her rounds.

"I-I-I-Iz-Izu-Izuku M-M-Midoriya! W-Who are y-you!? _What are you!?"_ the greenette shrieked out, doing his level best impression of a pancake against the cold metal.

"You can call me Wuya, child." The apparition spat, pointing one of her purple arm-like tendrils at… her (he was going to assume it was a her) body. Did ghosts have bodies? "Now tell me exactly how you came into possession of my Monkey Spear. _Quickly."_ she threatened, flying straight through Izuku's face as she did so.

The action itself was wholly unpleasant, sending an ice cold sensation rocking through his core, but also leaving himself rather itchy. Considering she phased through his skull, his brain even felt itchy, and that was a sensation he had no idea was possible, and additionally had no desire to ever experience again.

He started talking. Quickly.

"I-I-I d-don;t know what a M-Monkey Sp-Spear is, b-but all of this s-s-stuff just fell out of the s-sky ontop of m-me!"

"And. Where. Is. The. **_REST?_** " she demanded, her ghostly maw uncomfortably close to his ears. Izuku wasn't sure if those teeth would phase right through his skin if she tried to bite him, and he didn't particularly want to find out.

"T-there's nothing else! I-I swear! T-this is all that I f-found!" the teen stuttered out, hoping she'd believe him.

She seemed to deflate slightly, her ghostly form flittering away from the boy's and giving him some much-needed breathing room. Taking a glance behind himself at the carved walking stick, Izuku grabbed it and tugged it off the heli-pack's hooks.

Wuya appeared to be mumbling to herself over on a further corner of the roof, appearing for all intents and purposes to be ignorant of the green haired teen's existence. That wasn't really out of the ordinary though, Izuku was a forgettable sort of person.

Staring down at the staff in his hands, Izuku gazed into the ruby-red gemstone eyes that had been carefully placed into the monkey's carved head. This must've been that 'Monkey Spear' Wuya was ranting about for a moment though, but he was slightly confused by the name. It wasn't really… spear-like. Hell, the tail that was raised up above the monkey's head wasn't even pointed, it was curled up into a round ball. It was more like a Monkey Club really, maybe a stave. Still, it was an odd name.

"Monkey Spear, eh?" he mumbled, looking deeper inside it's ruby eyes.

His eyes widened a moment later as the rubies suddenly flashed with an ominous red glow, and a literal waterfall of pale, ethereal ghost monkeys leapt out from the Spear's head, phasing straight through Midoriya's body and pouring out into the world.

For not the first time that night, Izuku once again screamed. Halfway through the scream though, his voice suddenly started to change.

"AAAARGHHH-EEK! EEK! EEK!"

The teen threw the Spear away from himself and leapt backwards, before noticing something else had changed beyond just his voice.. He leapt _exceptionally_ far away from his original position, much, much farther than he should've been able too. He nearly threw himself off the edge of the building, despite the fact that he was standing near the dead center of the roof but a moment ago!

Regaining his balance, Izuku was horrified to look down at his shoes, or rather, where his shoes used to be. Hand-like appendages quite anatomically similar to chimpanzee feet had magically grown where his own feet once were, and much to his continual terror, he was able to flex the toes as easily as he would his own.

A cursory examination of the rest of his body only led to further terrifying discoveries, like the fact that his legs now had a considerably large amount of thick, green hair covering them, and his arms did as well. He couldn't see the entirety of his limbs due to the long sleeves and pants, but he could definitely feel a large amount of hair underneath. He was like a literal monkey now, only hairless on certain parts of his body! He'd de-evolved!

His torso was far, far larger too, buffing out into a literal barrel chest, and he felt an unusually large amount of muscle present on his body, certainly far more than he'd had before. Hell, it felt like he had a six pack!

A disconcertingly hairy hand raised up to clamp a hand over his mouth before he could scream further, but he still shrieked into the appendage as he felt his jawline. It was big, very, very big, and he could feel an entire beard on his face, mutton chops included. His hands scraped against what appeared to be fangs protruding from his now enlarged lips.

This was terrifying! At least the outfit seemed to grow with him though, it'd suck if he tore his new clothes already…

"I'm impressed, boy. Without any knowledge of Shen Gong Wu, you've managed to activate one…" Wuya sounded off, somehow sneaking up on his left side and whispering in his ear once more.

Izuku screamed and leapt off the building. Probably not his _smartest_ move.

Were he thinking rationally, Izuku should've activated the heli-pack he still wore and flown back up. Midoriya was not thinking rationally right now however, and was reacting purely on instinct. As his body plummeted past a flagpole jutting out from one of his neighbor's balconies, Izuku reached out and grabbed onto it with his closest appendage… his monkey tail.

The transformed teen swung around in a circle thrice, continually screeching like a monkey all the while, before launching himself back up into the air. He succeeded in throwing himself back up to the roof's level, and managed to snag the ledge with his hands.

As the greenette hauled himself back up, he knew that he'd never consider throwing himself off a building again, or any similarly high place for that matter. That was not an experience he wanted to repeat. Come to think of it, Izuku was experiencing a lot of things he never wanted to repeat, today.

"Oh my God… you're worse than Spicer."

Thankfully, Izuku managed not to scream at the once again sudden reappearance of Wuya, though he did jump in place from the fright.

"W-w-what's h-h-happening?! W-what did you d-do to me?! " he (meekly) demanded to know, continually staring at all the new features his body had gained in shock. It was like he suddenly gained some sort of Monkey mutation Quirk!

"What did _I_ do? My boy, you did this yourself~" the ghost goaded, again, violating his personal space by floating in small circles above his head. "You've just successfully used a Shen Gong Wu without instruction. I'd applaud you, but you nearly became a red splat on the ground, so I think I'll hold off on that praise."

Fair.

Also, what?

"W-what's a Shen G-Gong Wu?" he questioned, his eyes tracing the still-circling form of Wuya.

"Powerful magical artifacts, capable of granting their wielders tremendous power!" she exclaimed, waving her arm-things around in the air. If that was done out of frustration or excitement, Izuku couldn't tell.

"M-magic? T-this is just like a Quirk, though! Quirks a-aren't magic!"

"What is... a 'Quirk'?"

Oh boy. Ain't that a conversation?

###### 

"I'm too old for this shit…" the Underground Hero drawled, doing his level best to not smash his head into the nearby concrete wall.

Again.

"Hey, you think _you're_ too old for this shit? I'm fifteen hundred years old and spend half my days babysitting kids training to be warriors!"

" _Same._ Well, mostly…" the Pro sighed, finally standing up and cracking his spine.

Dojo Kanojo Cho, mystical dragon, and Aizawa Shouta, professional Murder Hobo cosplayer, may have just met, but already there was a sort of kinship being formed between the two exasperated teachers. Sure, having a Quirked animal magically drop out of the sky and into his bowl of convenience-store ramen may not have been how he wanted his 2 AM breakfast/dinner to go, but the life of a Hero was never easy.

And if even half of what this dimension-hopping dragon just explained to him was slightly true, he was in for a hell of a ride. Just as he was surprised to learn of the existence of magical, Quirk-granting artifacts, the 'dragon' (Aizawa was still of the mind that the thing was some sort of weird Gecko, dragons weren't the size of a house cat) seemed shocked to learn that humans already possessed 'magical abilities' in the form of Quirks.

He called bullshit, until he witnessed Aizawa fight against a man who had the rather unfortunate Quirk of 'Acidic Projectile Vomit', and witnessed Aizawa's own Erasure Quirk in effect as he beat the shit out of the night's two bit thug with more force than strictly necessary.

That's what he got for dissolving his convenience store ramen cup though. He was eating that, damnit. Well, he _was_ eating it, until a talking lizard fell from the sky into it, at least. Then again maybe he bought really old ramen, and this was all just a hallucination.

Wouldn't be the first time convenience store ramen betrayed him.

As for Aizawa himself, he called bullshit on the whole 'magic artifacts' thing as well, until he was instructed on how to use the 'Shen Gong Wu' the dragon materialized from thin air with.

Dojo called it the 'Lasso Boa Boa', a lasso in the shape of a Boa constrictor. The Underground Hero made the grave mistake of uttering it's name out loud because the second he did so, the damnable thing suddenly came to life and started menacing the Villain he'd tied up and suspended from a nearby street light with his capture weapon minutes prior with its fangs, providing further truth to the dragon's statements.

Or more proof that he ate _really_ moldy ramen.

He was however, inclined to believe that he wasn't actually hallucinating, despite the fact that he sincerely wished he was. This was definitely going to cut into his already terrible sleeping schedule. He really wanted to nap, but these Shen Gong Wu had the potential to wreak some serious havoc if he didn't assist the dragon in collecting all of them.

"Alright fine, I'll help. How do we go about gathering these things?" he drawled, turning to look at the green dragon perched upon his shoulder.

"We wait! The Shen Gong Wu should activate after a certain amount of time if there's an imbalance of power between Good and Evil, and lemme tell you buddy, your world is a _mess_. I've never seen a world's chi so botched up before! Then again, I've never seen another world before so…" Dojo mumbled, bringing a green claw up to nervously tug at his red goatee.

Maybe he would take that nap after all.

"Fine, I'll just nap until your talisman thingy 'activates'. How many of these things are there exactly?" He questioned, hoping to get a grip on just how long this would take to do.

"Hundreds!"

Oh joy.

###### 

"This… this complicates things…" the Heylin Witch mumbled, rubbing one of her ghostly appendages underneath her chin.

The unlikely pair of the fifteen hundred year old Witch and transformed fourteen year old teenager had retreated back inside Izuku's bedroom after a long, heartfelt conversation filled with death threats, cursing, screaming, four separate violations of the Geneva Convention, and an explanation on the true nature of Quirks.

Wuya was, once more, floating nervous circles around Izuku's room and trying to formulate a plot of some sort, while the mutated teenager sat silently on his bed, the so-called Monkey Spear gripped tightly in his newfound prehensile tail.

It'd taken a bit of prodding on Izuku's end, but he finally got to the bottom of the oddly-named Shen Gong Wu. Apparently, there was a war some fourteen years in the past, and several Shen Gong Wu used in the battle were destroyed in the fighting, one such Wu being the Monkey Spear's predecessor, the much more aptly named 'Monkey Staff'.

Some old monk by the name of Dashi performed a ritual and started creating new Shen Gong Wu to replace the lost ones, but was unable to perfectly recreate them to be exactly like their original incarnations. From what he'd gathered, the Monkey Spear was one of the few Shen Gong Wu that benefited from it's recreation, as it had less drawbacks compared to the original Monkey Staff.

With the Staff, the longer it's user held onto it, the more monkey-like they'd become, both physically and mentally. If you held onto it for long enough, you'd literally transform into a monkey until someone snagged it away from your grasp and additionally, it's effects only lasted for as long as you could hold onto the Wu.

The Monkey Spear on the other hand, had no such drawbacks. You could only stay transformed for so long before you started to mentally degrade into a monkey, that much was true, though Wuya said that'd take about a week or two of non-stop, 24/7 continual usage. With the Monkey Spear, you didn't _need_ to hold onto the Wu to keep your transformation up, you could activate it and then discard the Spear itself if you so desired.

The only real risk therein was that you needed the Monkey Spear back to de-transform, (or, if Wuya's mumbling was anything to go by, another Shen Gong Wu that had the capability of reversing the effects of other Wu). Thus, most users of the Wu simply held onto the Spear with all their worth so no accidents occured. Plus, despite being wood, it was apparently sturdy enough to destroy rock if swung hard enough, something Izuku chalked up to 'magical bullshit', much like how Wuya was chalking people's Quirk-related abilities up to 'dimensional bullshit'.

In another twist of events Izuku could scarcely believe was true, Wuya claimed to be from an alternative dimension where Quirks didn't exist, and only a select group of people had powers that could be classified as similar, unless of course they employed the use of Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya said that all the Shen Gong Wu from her dimension had been chucked into another one, presumably this one. That meant there were more objects like the Monkey Spear out there! More items that essentially acted as disposable Quirks!

The teen pushed himself off the bed and carefully rested the Monkey Spear beside it, moving to stand in front of his mirror as he'd done earlier in the night. He certainly cut an odd figure now with his transformed features, though he was still recognizable as Izuku. Big green eyes, the freckles, and the ever-messy hair pushed up slightly by the goggles on his forehead. His features had indeed transformed to be much more monkey-like, with hair only absent on certain parts of his body.

It was an odd feeling, but…

Izuku liked it. He felt powerful. He had muscles that he 100% knew were not there earlier. The Monkey Spear had given him strength he'd spent ten years failing to achieve in less than two seconds. Hell, he even grew taller too, though he was stuck in a semi-permanent slouch thanks to the position of his new spine.

Wuya flittered down into his field of vision and flitted around his form appraisingly, staring at the boy's body like a hound would a piece of meat.

"I suppose I've worked with worse… you may suffice. You've already got your hands on the Monkey Spear, and you know how to use it, so it wouldn't make sense to just discard you. What do you say, boy? I need hands to fetch the Wu, and you want more due to your… Quirkless status, don't you?" she goaded, being slightly more respectful of his personal space now that she clearly wanted something from the teen.

Izuku wasn't stupid, despite what his actions may imply. No, he simply had no self-preservation and a disgustingly high drive to do anything necessary to help someone if the situation called for it. Him and Wuya were not getting off to a great start in their relationship, here. She was trying to manipulate him, that much he understood. She was holding information back too, he was sure of it.

She all but refused to talk about herself beyond her imprisonment in the Puzzle Box, which she'd implied earlier that she'd been confined within the box at least twice more in the past. Why she was imprisoned, she wouldn't say, but Izuku sincerely doubted it was because she donated too much money to charity.

At the same time… Izuku really wanted more Shen Gong Wu. This was his chance to be a Hero! To have a Quirk of his own! He could use the Monkey Spear to give himself the appearance of having a Mutation Quirk, and he'd just transform back to his human state whenever he had a private moment, thus avoiding the eventual mental decay overuse of the Wu would cause! Hopefully, once he got to know Wuya a bit better, she'd trust him with more details about her private life. Hell, even if she didn't he'd probably still stick around. He'd not had a conversation this long with anyone else besides his mother in years!

After tonight, he'd longer would he be Quirkless and weak. Nodding, he turned to stare Wuya down with a look of determination so fierce she actually raised an ethereal eyebrow, shocked by the sudden determination radiating off the previously meek teen.

"I… I'll do it! We'll gather the Shen Gong Wu together, and figure out a way to get you back home, just like you want! But in return…" he trailed off, momentary courage starting to fade.

"Yes, yes. You can keep some Shen Gong Wu even after I leave, I have no qualms with that, boy." the witch sighed, rubbing her eyes in exasperation. The child's constant changes in personality were giving her whiplash.

A happy smile grew upon Izuku's face, though he admitted it was rather… feral-looking with his new features. He'd have to practice smiling in the mirror again, that's for sure. His usual grin didn't seem so confidence-inspiring anymore.

The teen let out several monkey-like howls, beating his armored chest a few times for good measure as the urge overcame his body, much to Wuya's displeasure.

"O-oh. There's those Monkey instincts you talked about, huh?" he sheepishly inquired, rubbing the back of his now much fluffier head in embarrassment.

"I-Izuku, honey?" a sweet voice chimed, right outside his door. Not a second later, the wooden barrier to his room started to creak open.

Oh shit.

"I-Is everything alright in her-"

Inko Midoriya's question soon turned into an incoherent collection of mumbles and various other noises that vaguely resembled words, her mind too shocked to comprehend the sight she was seeing.

That was Izuku standing there, she had no doubt about that. His fluffy green/black hairstyle was recognizable anywhere. But… what the hell had happened to him?! He looked nothing at all like the meek boy she'd raised, all of a sudden he'd grown several inches, both in height and… and in everything else!

He looked like some sort of human/chimpanzee combo!

"U-uhh… h-hi Mom! My uh… m-my Quirk came in! Er, r-right, Wuya?"

The homely mother's gaze transferred over to the room's other occupant, some floating purple ghost-like creature who looked more tired than Inko felt.

"I surround myself with idiots…" the ghost rasped out, a scratchy, yet distinctly female voice echoing from it's mouth. Wide green eyes transferred back to her sheepishly smiling son, only flinching slightly at those fangs protruding from his enlarged lips.

"S-she's part of my Quirk too. Uh… I-I call it, er… uh… 'Spirit Animal'!" he explained, only to shriek and leap up to the ceiling a moment later, clinging to the ceiling fan for dear life.

'Wuya' had flown straight through the boy's torso, much to his obvious displeasure.

"Spirit Animal?! I'm a Heylin Witch you insolent boy! I'll flay your hide!" it indignantly squawked, shaking a fist at her child.

Inko slowly closed the door to her son's room, tactfully ignoring the monkey-like howls and calmly walked to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the number of her local emergency clinic. After informing them she'd be driving her son there at… 3:40 AM for an emergency Quirk check-up and getting the all-clear, she hung up and retrieved her car keys.

Inko loved her son dearly, she really did.

But he never ceased to find new ways to grey her hair even further with each passing day.

Wait…

Did he go to the doctor's office or a vet's office? Did he need a rabies shot, now?

Argh, were all children this difficult? Or was it just Izuku?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked the rewrite of my Xiaolin Showdown fic! I actually wasn’t particularly happy with the first one I published, and I’d kinda fallen into a slump I promised myself that I wouldn’t do when I was writing fanfictions. I love MHA, and I love the fanfiction community. But I can only read so many ‘It’s the same plot as always, but Izuku’s got a different Quirk!’ before I explode. I write stories like this. Hell, two of mine are technically following that path (My Doc Ock fic is 100% doing so, in Stockholm Syndrome the Canon Storyline’s more of a side plot as Izuku does his own shit alongside it) but I really didn’t want to add another story doing the exact same thing. My Stockholm Syndrome fic and I’m Not All for One fic are popular (I think?) because I’m doing something different. It’s the same setting and characters we love, but I’m throwing the kitchen sink and the wrench I used to dismantle said kitchen sink out the window.
> 
> Xiaolin Showdown has so much potential, and I feel I originally wasted it. I sat on it, and thought of something much, much better (in my opinion). I may publish the OG first chapter later in the future as a sort of legacy thing, but consider this the actual story from now on. Total plot overhaul, completely different from before.
> 
> So, notes for this particular version of my fanfic, as I'm sure you've noticed I’ve decided to incorporate some of the Shen Gong Wu from Xiaolin Chronicles as well, which I will provide an explanation for in the story (for those who don’t understand what that is, Xiaolin Chronicles was the attempted reboot of the show Xiaolin Showdown, with several differences because copyright laws).


End file.
